


asan ba ako sa'yo?

by alrchive



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, walangfluffgohome
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrchive/pseuds/alrchive
Summary: sa mundo ng sining at pelikula, bakit si irene ang paboritong punchline ng masa?
Kudos: 60





	1. i should've stayed at home

**Author's Note:**

> lods eggy, ito na ang 9.9 angst mo, sana mag-enjoy ka.
> 
> sana kayo rin mag-enjoy!
> 
> shOUT OUT SA FAVORITE KONG BETA, CEL KAWAY PLS LABYU!!!
> 
> not a judger, pero magtabi kayo ng tissue, in case of emergency
> 
> nga pala, happy 23 23:23 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kailan ba nagiging need ang want, and vice versa? at bakit may mga taong nagsasabi ng i miss you kahit hindi mo naman tinatanong?

Kinse minutos na siyang nakatulala sa dingding niya habang hawak-hawak ang telepono on her right hand. Nakapatong ang unan sa may tiyan niya, pilit niyang pinoproseso ang sinabi ng kausap niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya, or rather, _she doesn’t want to believe it._

“Ulitin mo nga yung sinabi mo.” Sabi niya, inilagay niya ang dalawang daliri niya sa kanyang balingusan at minasahe ito. May nag-aantay pa sa kanyang script na deadline na this week, kung hindi niya matatapos iyon, wala silang i-e-ere next next Thursday at 8:30 pm.

“Paulit-ulit na kanina pa!”

“Jisoo, ulitin mo na lang.”

Sininghapan siya nito at muling nagsalita, “Uuwi na _siya_ next week, pinapasabi _niya_ miss ka na raw niya kaya magpakita ka.”

_Ulol ba siya?_

“Tapatin mo nga ako, nagka-amnesia ba yan sa London?”

Hindi niya ma-gets ang mga ganap sa susunod na linggo. Hindi niya ma-gets kung bakit after 8 years, bigla na lang siyang uuwi dito sa pinas. 8 whole years na walang paramdam o pa-tsokolate manlang.

8 years tapos biglang namiss siya.

“Tanga hindi!” tawang sabi ni Jisoo. “Hindi ba kapani-paniwala sinabi niya?”

“Hindi.” Mabilis nitong sagot. “Sabihin mo diyan, wala akong balak makipag-gaguhan sa kanya.”

“Ikaw ‘tong may Palanca, ikaw pa ‘tong bitter.”

Sinilip niya ang said award na nakalagay sa kanyang mini-shelf of achievements just beside her table. Oo nga naman, siya itong may Palanca, Gawad Urian Best Picture and Best Direction, at kung anu-ano pang tropeyo mula sa iba’t-ibang film fest. Siya ang mas successful sa kanilang dalawa. Siya ang dapat mas maangas dahil siya ang may maipagmamalaki.

Pero siya rin kasi ang iniwan ni Seulgi para magpunta ng London.

  
  
  


Ibinaba niya na ang tawag after 20 more minutes na pakikipagbangayan kay Jisoo. Wala talaga siyang time makipag-catch up-an kay Seulgi. Walong taon din yun, matagal-tagal na usapan iyon. And besides, inside those 8 years, may mga ayaw nang pag-usapan si Irene.

She finally stands up and proceeds to do her work, ang makipagtitigan sa MS Word, shet sobrang occupied niya. Wala pang 3 minutes ang naisusulat niya, blanko na agad siya.

“Sakit mo talaga sa ulo kahit kailan.” Irene murmurs and buries her head in between her legs. Honestly speaking, kahit naman 100 times siyang tumanggi kay Jisoo, alam niyang once her plane lands here, liliit na ang mundo nilang dalawa. And she doesn’t want that. Ayaw niyang bigla na lang pagkaliko niya somewhere, andun na siya.

Natatakot siya dahil wala siyang tiwala sa sarili niyang kakayanin niyang magkita sila uli.

  
  


So she faces her fear and opens instagram. Pinindot niya ang profile ni Jisoo and scrolls down to that one particular picture in London, 2 years ago, nang bumisita ang mga kaibigan nila kay Seulgi, of course without Irene. She clicks the tag icon and took a deep breath nang makita na niya ang username nito on screen.

Irene contemplates for a while but finally clicks the username, _digikkang, derived from digicam. _Sobrang korni talaga, bakit di niya pa rin pinapalitan?_ It brought her to a yellowish feed, wala itong white borders unlike hers. Naparolyo siya ng mata dahil wala siyang napala, malamang walang picture ng taong yun sa feed na ito. Sobrang strict niya sa ig feed kahit noon pa man.

_Ay kilalang-kilala?_

Hinilamusan niya ang mukha niya at tuluyan nang isinara ang laptop niya. _Bukas na nga lang._ Sumalampak uli siya sa kama niya at lumipat sa twitter app. Again, sa account ni Jisoo siya pumunta dahil hindi naman sila socmed friends, hindi naman talaga sila friends at all.

Last tweet niya ay 2 weeks ago, nagpunta siya sa isang Art gallery to support her British friend, Yeri. Pinagtiisan na niya ito kahit lima sila sa picture, ang mahalaga andun ang loko. Naka sky blue polo siya, her hair is shorter than it used to be, hanggang balikat na niya ito. Mukha naman siyang masaya, she thinks. _Masaya ka rin naman Irene tantanan mo ko._

Zinoom niya ang picture and stares at it to check kung may nararamdaman ba siya. She smiles nang hindi niya naramdaman na bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

“Yes Irene, hindi tayo pinaglihi sa dos por dos.”

  
  
  


If only she knew na things would be different personally, hindi na sana siya nagpakampanteng lumabas ng bahay at tumambay sa coffee shop at a Sunday afternoon.

Nagtatago siya ngayon sa loob ng cr dahil nakita niya 30 seconds ago na nakapila ang balikbayan na iniiwasan niya.

“Putangina naman, akala ko ba next week pa!?” She curses the heavens above, the gods, Jisoo, and _yang tukmol na yan._ Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ngayon, hindi nga lang niya mawari kung dahil ba sa kaba or sa presensya ng taong yun. She hopes and prays that it’s not the latter.

Irene checks the date and mentally curses again. A week has passed, hindi niya namalayan. Sobra siyang nakampante na normal lang ang mararamdaman niya once magkita sila. Kailan ba siya tumama?

Napatalon siya nang biglang magtext si Jisoo. _Nakita niya ako!?_

**Jisoo:** **_San ka? May work ka ngayon? Labas tayo libre ko._ **

_Gago ‘to ah balak pa akong i-pain._

Sumagot siya na busy siyang gumawa ng script, which is true. Busy nga naman talaga siya gumawa ng script kung paano niya i-a-approach si Seulgi kapag pinilit ng tadhana na talagang pagtagpuin na sila. Kung nasa teleserye siya ngayon, malamang ay magtetrending ang episode na ‘to dahil patok na patok sa masa kapag ikaw ang punchline.

  
  


Pakiramdam niya anytime ay kakatukin na siya ng staff asking her to come out bilang ilang customer na ang naihi dahil sa kaartehan niya.

She decides it’s time to come out, mabuti na lang ay nag-hoodie siya ngayon kahit tirik na tirik ang araw. Isinuot niya ang hood, in case nasa paligid lang ang tinataguan niya.

Binuksan na niya ang pinto at sumilip para tignan ang tables sa coffee shop ngunit nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan niya nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na boses just behind the door.

“Miss, matagal ka pa ba?”

Hindi na niya kailangang lingunin pa ito. She knows that voice. How can she forget that voice? When it’s the same voice she hears on her mind for the past 8 years?

Adrenaline rushed into her, she swung the door wide enough para ma-spare siya ng ilang seconds to walk away fast. She just wishes na hindi siya sundan nito ng tingin.

Nang makarating siya sa lamesa niya, naramdaman niya ang hingal. Hindi naman siya nakipaghabulan but it felt like that, mas intense pa. Irene peeks kung nasa labas pa ba ng cr si Seulgi, and to her relief mukhang pumasok na ito sa loob.

Nagmadali siyang ligpitin ang gamit niya, hindi na siya nag-abala pang ipa-take-out ang pagkain niya dahil baka any minute ay lumabas na ito.

She feels stupid sa ginagawa niya, pero if this is what she has to do to keep her heart whole, then bahala na kung mapagod siya.

  
  
  


Irene chats Wendy, their other mutual friend, about what happened pagkapasok niya ng kotse. She took deep breaths and drank the rest of her coffee. Medyo ‘di kalayuan ang pinagparkingan niya, kitang-kita pa rin dito ang loob ng coffee shop.

Saktong pagkalabas ng cr ni Seulgi ay tumawag si Wendy kay Irene.

“Ano nagkita na ba kayo?” Bungad niya.

Irene watches Seulgi walk pabalik sa lamesa niya, she was only 2 tables away from where Irene sat. 

“Nakita ko siya, pero ‘di niya ako nakita.” Sagot nito. In-adjust niya ang upuan niya pahiga konti. Hindi niya pa kayang mag-drive bilang hingal na hingal siya sa nangyari.

Ngumuso si Seulgi at para bang may hinahanap sa loob ng coffee shop.

_Sinasabi ko na nga ba._

“Wendy ang fishy na andito siya, paano niya nalaman?”

“Gaga diba nag IG story ka?”

“Gaga ka rin, naka-private ako!”

Tumahimik ang linya.

Tumayo na rin si Seulgi, mukhang aalis na rin. May tinawagan siya sa telepono niya, nakapamewang lang siya habang nakatayo.

“Edi may nag-snitch!” Wendy said.

Of course. It all made sense. Kaya pala may pag-text pa sa kanya kanina, may binabalak pala ang magkaibigan na ito. “Tanginang Jisoo ‘yan talaga susumbong ko yan sa nanay niya.”

“Hobby mo ba manakit?” Natawa siya sa tanong na ibinato sa kanya ng industry friend niya.

They’re currently inside TBA Studios, katatapos lang nila mag meeting para sa susunod na pelikula ni Irene. A month has passed since the coffee shop incident. So far, wala namang biglang sumusulpot na Seulgi Kang after that. But to her dismay, 3 months siya mag-s-stay sa Pinas according to Wendy.

“Hindi naman masakit ‘yun ha!”

“Sad ending tapos hindi masakit?”

Ngumuso siya habang nililigpit ang gamit niya, “Bakit? How do you define a sad ending? Kapag ba hindi sila nagkatuluyan?”

“Oo.”

“Eh paano kung masaya yung isa sa kanila na hindi sila nagkatuluyan? Considered ba ‘yun as a sad ending?”

Umiling na lang ito at kumaway na kay Irene as a cue na aalis na siya. Upon opening the door, tumigil siya to look back at Irene. “Nagtataka lang ako, ilang taon na tayong magkatrabaho, pero bakit ni isang beses wala kang napakilala kahit ni-isang jowa?”

“Sira ka! Umalis ka na nga!”

Naiwan si Irene sa conference room, as always. Sanay naman na siya mag-isa. Hindi niya kailangan ng other half to fill her, she thinks that’s unnecessary and unfair to the other person. Pero she gets it why other people still ask, hindi naman niya masisisi ang mga kaibigan niya sa industriya na ma-curious about her love life. Maski nga ang media ay mainit na tinututukan ito. Nabalitaan niya pa nga ang conspiracy theory ng mga journalists na meron siyang tinatagong secret relationship.

_As if naman._

Naupo siya sa swivel chair at napasandal. Buti na lang at walang susunod na meeting kaya pwede siyang tumambay dito as long as she likes.

“I really get goosebumps every time I catch you thinking deeply.”

Napangiti siya at inikot ang upuan to face the person standing at the door. “Akala ko asa shooting ka?”

“Maaga nag pack-up.”

Tumango-tango siya habang umiikot sa swivel chair.

“Ayaw mo pa rin kausapin si Direk?”

“Hay nako!” Inis niyang sabi. Bumangon siya at ipinatong ang mga kamay niya sa lamesa. “Manigas siya kamo! Saka na kami magkita sa Premiere Night ng pelikula niya.”

Tumawa ito, “After 6 months pa yun.”

“Exactly, Jennie! Magkita na lang kami after 6 months apura pa rin ako sa kanya.”

Humalukipkip siya at pinagkrus niya ang kanyang binti. A week after she saw Seulgi, nakumpirma niyang si Jisoo nga ang nag-snitch ng location niya. Sino ba talaga ang kadugo ni Jisoo, at bakit si Seulgi iyon?

Irene huffs. Kung ano man ang plano nilang dalawa, she’s not interested. Alam niyang sa bandang huli, siya rin naman ang uuwing luhaan.

_At least siya may London na tatakbuhan, ako wala. Maiiwan nanaman ako uli._

“Ayaw mo talaga siya makita ‘no?”

Mabilis na naiinterpreta ni Jennie ang bawat kilos at singhap ng mga tao sa paligid niya. Irene’s very thankful for that. Hindi siya gaanong ma-kwento about things in her life, ironic, bilang iyon ang trabaho niya. Pero kaya siguro ito ang tinahak niyang landas. Mas prefer niyang ipahiram ang kwento niya sa ibang tao, kaysa siya mismo yung dinidikdik sa sakit.

“Bakit pa kasi need magkita?”

“For you to get the closure that you need.” Pagod niyang tinignan si Jennie, nagkibit-balikat lang ito at hinila ang nearest swivel chair para maupo. “Para maisara mo na officially ang kwento niyo.”

“Jusko naman Jennie, 3 years ko nang naisara yun.” 

“Ililista ko lahat ng pelikula mo, short movies included, na idinedika mo sa kanya.”

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang ngayong nakangisi na Jennie. Oo pala, dumadaldal pala siya kapag lasing. “Oh ano namang mapapala ko don?”

“A new journal to write on.”

  
  
  


Tumigil siya nang maabutan siya ng red light. “Shet naman.” Binabagabag pa rin siya nung sinabi ni Jennie sa kanya. Need? The closure that she needs? Ganoon na ba kalala si Irene at naging need na ang closure? Irene really swears na kapag nakita niya yang closure na yan sa kanto nila, ipapadampot niya yan sa mga tropa niyang tanod.

“Closure closure saksak ko pa sa baga niya ‘yang closure na yan.”

Binuksan niya ang radyo and mindlessly winded sa kung ano mang radio station ang matapatan. Nakarinig siya ng mga nagsasagutan na voice actors. _Pakak Dear MOR._

Every midnight niya naabutan ang replay ng Dear MOR bilang lagi siyang madaling araw nakakauwi. Tutok na tutok siya dito as a hopeless romantic. Osige na, dahil na rin masyado siyang nakakarelate sa mga kwento dito.

**_“Bumalik ako para sabihing mahal pa rin kita!”_ **

Minulagatan niya ang radyo, “Ay kaloka si ate!” Inilipat niya uli ang istasyon ng radyo, ayaw niya nang marinig ang kung ano ang isasagot ng isa pang bida.

**_Bakit ikaw pa ang napili_ **

**_Ngayon ang puso ko ay sawi_ **

**_Kay simple lang ng aking hiling_ **

**_Na madama mo rin ang pait at pighati_ **

“Anak ng shet naman oo!” Malakas ang pakiramdam niya na pinagtitripan siya ng mga istasyon ng radyo ngayon dahil dating production assistant sa DZMM si Seulgi. _Kinontsaba niya ‘to sure ako._ Sinubukan niya uling ilipat ang istasyon pero mukhang tama nga ang kutob niya.

**_Nahihilo, nalilito_ **

**_Asan ba ko sayo?_ **

**_Aasa ba ko sayo?_ **

Madiin niyang pinindot ang power button ng radyo niya. Mukhang wala talaga siyang laban sa paboritong anak ng Diyos. Maski noon naman ay wala siyang nagawa to prevent the pain, so why bother?

“Lord, 1 dot hihingi ako ng closure.” She silently prays.

  
  


Nakarating na siya sa building niya without any sign ng pa-1 dot. Wala atang time makipagbiruan sa kanya si Lord, busy siya sa mga paborito niya, kailangan pang pumila ni Irene.

Dumaan siya sa mini-mart sa 1st floor ng building niya to buy her necessities, which is syempre, alcoholS. She was on her way out nang marinig niya ang hinihingi niya kay Lord Jesus Christ.

**_I could've made you mine_ **

**_But no, it wasn't meant to be and see,_ **

**_I wasn't made for you_ **

**_And you weren't made for me_ **

Umiling-iling siya and faintly smiled before pushing the door,

“Fine. Maniningil ako ng closure.”


	2. but I still wanna break your heart and make you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ang climax episode with the hashtag, #IreneSanaKayaMoPa

Limang tao na ang kinumbinsi ni Irene na hindi siya nag-ayos tonight. _Hindi naman kasi talaga!_ At mukhang magiging anim na nang makita niyang naglakad papalapit sa kanya si Jennie na may suot na ngisi.

“Kung sasabihin mo ‘yung naiisip kong sasabihin mo, ‘wag na lang.”

Jennie laughed at her at inabutan siya ng red cup. “I was gonna say you look pretty tonight.”

“Ako lang ‘to.”

“Mukha kang nag-ayos..” Pahabol niya. Biglang sumimangot si Irene at kinurot ang kili-kili ni Jennie.

“Sinasabi niyo lang ‘yan dahil ma-issue kayong lahat dito.” Pagduduro niya sa mga kaibigan nilang nagkalat sa loob ng pub.

Irene agreed na magpakita, but hindi one-on-one. Hindi niya kaya ‘yun, she’d rather live with the Lord’s manifestations kaysa makipag-usap sa kanya alone.

Though we’ll see how long she’ll last.

  
  


Limang magkakahiwalay na table ang reserved para sa kanilang magkakaibigan, pinaghalong broadcomm majors & film majors ang circle of friends nila. 

Nagpapasalamat si Irene na ang mga ka-table niya ay ang kanyang film major friends minus Jisoo.

Nagtipon silang lahat para sana sa despidida ni London bridge pero nag-extend daw siya for a year, so they all agreed to go and have fun, at sa case ni Irene, to get the closure that _she needs._

“Alam mo I, walang mangyayari sayo kung dito ka lang.” Says Joy, na isa ring tanyag na direktor. Kamakailan lang ay nanominate ang kanyang short film sa Cannes. “Why don't you go there, at pasimple siyang kausapin.”

“It doesn't work that way, Joy.”

“Yes, it doesn't dahil sober ka pa.” Gatong ni Jennie habang tinataasan ang shot niya.

“Huy gago naman! Ang taas!”

“I-bottoms up mo na ‘yan, nang matapos na ‘to.” Utos ni Wendy sa kanya.

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang mga kaibigan niya, “Alam niyo, tangina niyong lahat.” 

Napaka-gatong talaga sa katangahan ng mga writer kahit kailan. And as a writer herself, sinunod niya rin naman, kasi tanga siya.

“Nice one I, tickets namin sa last movie mo for Seulgi ha?”

  
  
  


She found herself sitting with the woman who broke her heart, 2 bottles of vodka after. Hindi na niya matandaan kung paano ito nangyari, all she remembers now is that magkatapat sila, naglalaro sila ng spin the bottle, at kanina pa hindi inaalis ni Seulgi ang tingin niya sa kanya.

“How are you?” Seulgi asks, na hindi niya pinansin dahil matigas siya. In her defense, baka lang mapagkamalan siyang feelingera ng mga ka-table niya.

“Gaga, kamusta ka raw.” Bulong ni Joy na nakadantay sa balikat niya.

Bumulong siya pabalik, “Hindi ako ‘yun.”

“I’m talking to you, Irene.”

Tahimik lang sila sa table, tanging ingay lang ay ang sounds sa speaker at ang umiikot na bote.

Blankong tumingin si Irene sa kanya at nagkibit-balikat, “Okay lang.”

She heard their friends snickered nang agad niyang pinatay ang attempt ni Seulgi for a conversation.

“Ir-”

“IRENE!!!” Sigaw nilang lahat nang maturo ng bote si Irene.

Itinaas niya lang ang kilay niya at hinamon ang mga kaibigan niya, “Dali na alam kong kating-kati na kayo makasagap ng chismis sa buhay ko.”

Magsasalita na sana si Jisoo nang pigilan niya na agad ‘to, “Kapag Hudas ‘di ko tatanggapin tanong.” Ngumuso si Jisoo ngunit inirapan niya lang ito.

They all laughed, even Seulgi, which earned a ngiwi from Irene. _Tinatawa-tawa mo diyan? Akala mo kasali ka?_

  
  
  


Typical spoilers lang about her upcoming film ang ibinabatong mga tanong sa kanya, siguro na rin dahil they also felt the tension.

Pero mukhang hindi natutuwa si Seulgi sa nangyayari. Hindi siya nakakasingit at hindi rin nakakapagtanong si Jisoo dahil sa atraso niya kay Irene. Kaya nang akmang iinumin ni Irene ang shot niya to avoid the question thrown at her ay agad niyang inagaw ito sa kanya.

Napalingon ang lahat sa ginawa niya. Irene gave her a blank face, humalukipkip ito at sumandal sa upuan niya. Nahihilo na rin siya, so she doesn't mind Seulgi stealing her shot.

“What do you want, Seulgi?”

Seulgi looked at her with so much frustration...and longing. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“Kasi ayaw kitang makita.” She firmly answered.

“Why?”

Hindi sumagot si Irene, pinaikot na niya ang bote. “One question only, diba? Stop ruining the fun, asshole.”

Itinigil ni Seulgi ang umiikot na bote at itinayo ito sa tabi niya. Their friends don’t mind naman since lasing na silang lahat, and besides, ito naman talaga ang pakay nitong dalawa ngayong gabi, ang makapag-usap.

“Answer the question.”

Sinuklay ni Irene ang buhok niya at mataim na tumingin kay Seulgi, “Can’t you read the room? Ayaw lang kitang makita, period.”

“Bakit nga?”

“Hindi ba pwedeng ayaw ko lang?” She asks.

“No, I deserve to kn-”

“Wow, deserve!” Irene hysterically says habang pumapalakpak. “Sino ka? Si Piolo Pascual?” She leans in konti sa lamesa. “Kapag ikaw deserve mo, ako hindi? Nung ako iniwan mo, tatanggapin ko na lang dapat? Ganoon ba?”

Hindi nakasagot si Seulgi, umiwas lang ito ng tingin at ininom ang natitirang laman ng cup niya. Irene on the other hand, pulang-pula na. Hinahagod ni Joy ang likod niya habang nakikipagsagutan siya kay Seulgi.

“Career ko ‘yun, Irene.”

Irene scoffs, “Hindi career mo ang issue dito. Ikaw.” Seulgi’s face shifted into frustration. “Ikaw yung nagdecide na ‘us’ wouldn’t work. Kasi paladesisyon ka diba?”

“Mahihirapan lang tayo kung sinubukan pa natin Irene!” Tumaas ang boses ni Seulgi.

Irene looked at her, there was pain in her eyes. Kung ito man yung sinasabi nilang closure, sana hindi na lang nila sinuggest. Sana in the first place hindi na lang nila pinilit.

“You made it seem like loving me was the _hardest_ thing you ever did.”

Hinang-hina na siya. She had what? 5? 7? consecutive shots of vodka? Bakas sa mukha niya ang pagod at sakit, na dala-dala niya mula pa noong naghiwalay sila. All she wanted was closure. An end to her pain, but all she’s getting is the opposite. Lalo lang pinalala ng taong ‘to ang bigat na nararamdaman niya, years and years of agony coming back to her.

“It _was._ ” Mahinang sabi ni Seulgi. “It was _the hardest thing I ever did._ ”

Irene sarcastically laughs. _Tanginang closure ‘to._ “Gago ka.” She stands up at kahit hilong-hilo na siya, malakas niyang nahawi ang kamay na aalalay sa kanya. “You wasted 2 years of my life.” Sabi niya na walang bahid nang pagkalasing. “No pala, _I_ _wasted_ _years_ of my life dahil sayong hayop ka.”

Kinuha niya ang gamit niya at nagsimulang maglakad paalis.

“Irene pl-”

Irene halted her steps and interfered with what Seulgi had to say, “You’ve done enough.” She says while deeply staring at Seulgi’s eyes. “Bakit ka pa ba kasi bumalik?” 

Hindi ito tanong na kailangang sagutin ni Seulgi. Hindi nanghihingi ng sagot si Irene, tapos na siyang manghingi ng kung ano man kay Seulgi. It was just Irene’s way of telling her na sana hindi na lang siya pumasok uli sa buhay niya, ‘cause in the first place the doors were already closed.


	3. you know it's too late.

Tinrato na niyang closure ng nangyari nung gabing ‘yun. Deserve naman siguro niyag mag self-declare since 2 times malala ang hang-over niya compared to normal nomo sesh niya.

_Ganon ata ‘pag may involved na feelings._

Nandito uli siya sa TBA studios para sa final script reading nila bago sila magsimulang mag-shoot next month. Iniwan nanaman siya ng mga ka-meeting niya after nila matapos, pero sinamahan siya saglit ni Jisoo. Goods naman na sila ng pinsan niya, hindi na rin naman niya ‘to matitiis bilang kasama siya sa crew ni Irene.

Ipinikit niya ang mata niya habang nakasandal sa swivel chair. Naramdaman niya ang kanyang pagod for this day, ang dami niyang inasikaso dahil nagkaroon sila ng last minute changes sa 3 shooting locations nila. But thanks to Jisoo, naremedyuhan ito at nakahanap agad sila ng pamalit.

_Sana all diba?_

Nakarinig siya ng katok but she didn't bother opening her eyes. She gestured the person knocking to enter the conference room.

“Alis na rin ako mamaya, magpapahinga lang ako saglit.”

“Aalis ka na? Kapapasok ko pa lang, direk.”

She stopped moving the chair and slowly opened her eyes para harapin si Seulgi. Expected na niyang andito siya, nabanggit ni Jisoo na dadaanan siya nito after meeting nila, pero hindi niya alam na hindi pala si Jisoo ang dadaanan, kung hindi siya.

Seulgi sits sa kabilang dulo sa tapat ni Irene, "Can we talk?"

“May kailangan pa ba tayong pag-usapan?”

“Just one question, I.” Irene felt a familiar pang nang marinig niya ang palayaw na ‘to mula sa bibig ni Seulgi.

"Okay." Kibit-balikat niyang sabi. "Pero ako muna."

Tumango si Seulgi at inantay na magsalita si Irene. Inayos niya ang upo niya na para bang ang kausap niya ay ang final batch ng auditionees for the lead role. "Bakit ka umuwi?"

"May gusto akong balikan." Diretso nitong sagot. "May pinagsisisihan akong ginawa ko before I left, kaya bumalik ako kasi I want to fix that."

Nakaramdam ng kabog si dibdib si Irene, but she brushed it off. Katulad nga ng sabi niya sa sarili niya, nakuha na niya ang closure na kailangan niya. She's done with everything that has to do with Seulgi. Nakuha na niya ang bagong journal na sinasabi ni Jennie.

"Tapos na tayo 8 years ago." May kung ano sa tingin ni Seulgi na hindi mawari ni Irene kung ano ba iyon. _Nasasaktan ba siya?_ _Edi maganda, quits na kami._ Irene cleared her throat, "In the first place, wala ka namang babalikan. I told you I love you back then at ano ang sinabi mo? Ano ang sinukli mo? Sorry. You're sorry." Umiwas siya ng tingin para pigilan ang nangingilid niyang luha. "Wala kang babalikan, dahil hindi naman naging tayo, diba?"

"I'm s-"

"Ayoko na makarinig ng sorry galing sayo."

"But can I still ask my question?"

“Shoot.” Pag-hahamon niya. Humalukipkip siya para takpan ang kumakabog niyang dibdib at pigilan ang luhang malapit nang bumagsak.

Pero mukhang hindi lang si Seulgi ang nahamon niya, pati na rin ang Universe. On cue na tumugtog ang Migraine somewhere inside the Studio.

_Puta, ngayon pa talaga?_

“Curious lang ako.” Panimula ni Seulgi. Para namang nasusuka si Irene, gaya ng sabi sa 8th line ng kanta, sa sobrang pa-bitin ni Seulgi.

“ _What were you doing in London 3 years ago?”_

**_Gusto ko lang naman, yung totoo_ **

**_Yung tipong ang sagot, ay di rin isang tanong_ **

May mga bagay na ayaw nang pag-usapan si Irene, kaya siya umiwas noon; mga bagay na pinagsisisihan niyang ginawa niya sa loob ng 8 years na iyon; mga bagay na nagawa niya dahil pinangunahan siya ng pagmamahal ng at pangungulila kay Seulgi.

Isa sa mga iyon ay nung sinundan niya sa London si Seulgi, 5 years pagkatapos siyang iwan nito.

Impulsively siyang bumili ng ticket papuntang London gamit ang ipon niya for the past years mula nung nagtrabaho siya to fly papuntang London para magmakaawa kay Seulgi. To ask her for a chance and to make things work between them.

But when Irene saw Seulgi’s gallery, how happy and successful she was, she knew right then and there na Seulgi never regretted choosing London. Walang bakas ng pagsisisi sa mukha ni Seulgi dahil hindi niya sinubukan na mag-commit kay Irene.

Hindi niya pinagsisihan na iniwan niya si Irene.

**_Hindi sinasadya_ **

**_Na hanapin pa ang lugar ko_ **

**_Asan nga ba ako?_ **

**_Andiyan pa ba sa iyo?_ **

“Hinanap ko yung sarili ko.”


End file.
